Hermione's Christmas Wish
by iheartronweasley
Summary: A simple little fluffy Christmas story with our favorite couple! Have fun! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


Hey guys this is a little Christmas story for the holidays! RHr of course! I hope you enjoy it..and yea I don't own any of these characters, just the plot! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!  
  
Hermiones Christmas Wish  
  
"Hermione?" Hermione shook herself back to reality.  
  
"Yea?" She asked.  
  
"You ok?" Ron had a worried look on his face.  
  
"Yea, yea, I'm fine. I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Hermione made her way up to the girls dormitory. She wasn't about to tell Ron she was thinking of him like she had for the passed few days. She was in love with this boy, but the question was, was he in love with her. She had been out of it for the past few days. And she could tell she was worrying Ron. Harry hadn't noticed, but he's been in his own world also.  
  
"Night 'Mione." Ron was skeptical. Ron looked after her, he notice she dropped something. He got up to pick it up and catch her, "Wait 'Mione..." but he stopped himself. He notices this paper was really old. Should he read it? He couldn't do that...but there was no harm in peeking. "Hey Harry I'm going to bed ill see ya tomorrow." Ron rushed up the stairs to his dorm before Harry could even take notice.  
  
"K, night." Harry said in an almost whisper and went back to staring into the fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Ron got up to his dorm he slipped into his pajamas and jumped into his bed.... "Lumos" Ron slowly opened up the piece of paper... 'I wonder what this is? It's so old.' he thought to himself. Ron finally opened it up being as careful he could not to tear the paper. He read it out loud to himself being careful not to be too loud...  
  
"I Hermione Elizabeth Granger, aged 10 and 3/4 years old, wishes to have her first real kiss by the age of 18. My definition of a real kiss is as follows...  
  
It must be 12 'o clock Christmas morning.  
  
It must be snowing.  
  
I must be wearing my pajamas.  
  
I must be with the boy I want to spend the rest of my life with.  
  
And it must be the best moment of my life."  
  
Ron sat there in complete awe. 'She was brilliant at the age of 10, she wrote so well' but that was in the back of his mind. This must be why Hermione has been so out of it lately. He never knew Hermione felt this way about...anything. He knew at this point that he had to make her wish come true. Christmas was in 2 days. That should be just enough time. Ron knew he loved Hermione, but the real question was did she love him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Christmas Eve, Hermione seemed worried about something, Ron! Harry! Did you see a little piece of paper that maybe I dropped last night?!?!"  
  
"No." Replied Harry truthfully.  
  
"Uh..No?" Ron was never good a lying. Hermione eyed him suspiciously but soon gave up and sat down. "What are you two doing today?" Hermione asked. She seemed a bit happier this morning.  
  
"Nothing." Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
"It scares me when you two do that." Hermione opened up a book and sat back in the chair.  
  
Ron looked out the window and noticed it was snowing, "Hey look guys its snowing!" He was excited, his plan was coming along perfectly.  
  
Hermione looked up, "Oh, that's nice." She seemed to be a little sad after the news. But she continued reading.  
  
The rest of the day continued as so. Ron was really happy, Hermione read her book, but was not near to the finish, and Harry was Harry, in his own world. When it came to be around 11 'o clock at night Harry went to bed, he still had no clue anything was going to happen. Ron stayed in the common room with Hermione, she still read. Now was Ron's time to finish his plan... "Hey Hermione I was thinking about having some hot chocolate to celebrate the first hours of Christmas...would you like to join me?"  
  
Hermione looked up from her book for the first time in a while, "Sure Ron that would be lovely."  
  
"Why don't you go change into your pajamas." Ron sort of insisted.  
  
"Ok?" Hermione ran up to her dorm and changed quickly. 'Why was Ron so insistent?' she thought. 'Must be the Christmas spirit' she concluded.  
  
She came down the steps, and Ron was taken away. She looked really beautiful with her little slippers and her hair pulled away from her face.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione was waving her hands in front of his face.  
  
"Oh...umm...sorry." His face turned bright red, he could feel.  
  
Hermione laughed, "It's ok...Did you start the hot chocolate?"  
  
It was almost 12...  
  
"Hey look Hermione, it's snowing!"  
  
"Ron I know, it has been snowing all day." Ron grabbed Hermiones hand and pulled her out of the portrait hole, "Ron WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" But Ron kept running never letting her in on the secret. They ran outside into the snow. Hermione was cold, "Ron what are we doing out here?"  
  
"You'll see." Ron stopped he could hear from the castle Christmas bells chiming, It was 12 'o clock. Ron pulled Hermione into him and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She slowly caught on and opened her mouth for his tongue to explore her mouth. After the bells finished chiming, they separated.  
  
Hermione had a tear in her eye, "How did you know?" Ron pulled the little piece of paper out of his cloak and gave it to her.  
  
"I thought you said..." But Hermione stopped and jumped into Ron's arms. She kissed him more deeply this time. When she jumped down, "Ronald Weasley, this is the best moment of my life." Then she proceeded to scream, "I LOVE RON WEASLEY AND I WANT TO SPEND THE REST O FMY LIFE WITH HIM!!"  
  
Ron smiled widely, "I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER AND I NEED TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH HER!!"  
  
They smiled at each other and kissed again.  
  
From Gryffindor tower Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley watched out the window of the common room, they looked at each other, "It's about time." they said in unison, then kissed. 


End file.
